


Teen Wolf Warrior AU Info

by Shippings_galore



Series: Teen Wolf Warriors [1]
Category: Teen Wolf (TV), Warriors - Erin Hunter
Genre: Alternate Universe - Cats, Alternate Universe - Warriors - Erin Hunter, Cats, F/M, Fluff, I Don't Even Know, M/M, ThunderClan (Warriors), Tooth-Rotting Fluff, What Have I Done, Why Did I Write This?
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-03-31
Updated: 2016-03-31
Packaged: 2018-05-30 04:55:20
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 176
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6409636
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Shippings_galore/pseuds/Shippings_galore
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>YOU DO NOT NEED TO KNOW THE BOOK SERIES TO READ THIS FANFIC!!! I WILL EXPLAIN INFO IN EVERY STORY PUBLISHED.  </p>
<p>Basically, I was re-reading Warriors: The New Prophecy and I realized that the characters Brambleclaw and Squirrelflight are like Derek Hale and Stiles Stilinski. And I was like, fluffy fic series idea! So yeah… Just the daily lives as Teen Wolf Warriors.</p>
<p> This is just basic info before I publish my first (actual) part of series. First (actual) part will come out maybe tomorrow or in 2 days.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Teen Wolf Warrior AU Info

**Author's Note:**

> Just had to. It was bothering me. I'm so weird and stupid. But I love fluff!

Basic info before I start the series. Like the names, because they will be changed to fit in the Warriors AU. 

Derek: Sourwolf (because I can. Plus it’s funny.) (Deputy)

Stiles: Foxtail (Warrior)

Laura: Whitestar (Leader) 

Scott: Rushear (Warrior; mentor of Goldenpaw)

Cora: Morningtail (warrior; mentor of Oakpaw)

Allison: Dawnwhisker (warrior; mentor of Barkpaw)

Lydia: Owlwing (medicine cat; mentor of Sootpaw)

Jackson: Barkpaw (apprentice) 

Danny: Sootpaw (medicine cat apprentice)

Isaac: Rainpaw (apprentice)

Erica: Goldenpaw (apprentice)

Boyd: Oakpaw (apprentice)

Melissa: Dawnflower (elder)

Chris Argent: Hawkclaw (warrior)

Sheriff: Duststorm (warrior; becoming an elder) 

Peter: Thornside (warrior)

 

Basic Info: There is a leader and deputy like and alpha and his second. Leaders get 9 lives, but there is no mention of the lives since it’s supposed to be a fluffy daily lives of the series. Medicines cats can not fall in love, but who cares. It’s an AU. Elders are retired Warriors. I think that’s it… Yeah…

I'm thinking about keeping their names, though. What do you guys think? Keep the names or change them to fit the AU?

**Author's Note:**

> I will have another series for Teen Wolf but it's not like this. It's the daily lives as a pack. So yeah... Will try to publish that one later.


End file.
